Into The Background
by TeddyGramzs
Summary: Bella has always wanted to fade into the background, in her human life. Jasper is very popular, in his vampire life. Could there be a worse pair? Fate is foolish.
1. Meeting the Cullens

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So this is my first ever FanFiction! I'm so excited! Personally I like Jasper and Bella together. So most of my stories will be non-canon, oh and I OWN NOTHING! Not the characters at least! Those are the SM. Sadly. But the plot's all mine! Review, hope you like it! In this story Bella will be very different in ways. I don't like the damsel in distress vibe you get from her in the books. Woman should be strong and independent. Not relying on a man in ever way, and accepting them after they broke your heart. This is my view on the books, many people disagree and that's ok. And also! Pretend Garrett didn't know the Cullens before this!**

** -TeddyGramzs**

Into The Background

The world is a dangerous place, I learned this the hard way. Not the most ideal lesson but, what can you do? I was currently in a small town of Forks, Washington. I think I lived in a place like this when I was human, that was millenium ago so I have no clue. It seems familiar. I could smell others of my kind in the area, this frightened me greatly. But I always was a curious thing, so I went to investigate.

I could feel the wind flapping against my sensitive skin as I ran towards my destination. By there footsteps there were 7 of them. _7?! That's nearly impossible for our kind! _I thought. Vampires were very territorial and living with more than 3 go our kind even was dangerous. But 7? That was unheard of.

I jumped onto one of the higher branches of one of the tress that overlooked the clearing they were in, it seemed they were playing baseball, I could feel Garrett's presence beside me. His confused glance on my face.

"I'm curious as to why there are so many of them," I answered quietly. The only response I got was a nod.

My calculations were right and there were 7 of them. Of course they were all beautiful, all vampires were. 3 were blonde, 3 were brunette, and 1 had an odd bronze hair color. My attention was immediately brought to the soldier, he was covered in vampire bites. _Southern Wars_. I concluded, it was rare for any soldiers from the South to escape but I guess it's not rare enough as for me to come across one.

The wind suddenly shifted shifted away from us and they all tensed. _Oh, here we go again!_ I thought. I cast Garrett a glance and at his nod, gracefully jumped from the branch, him not to far behind. They were all watching us, the brunettes looked happy and excited along with the blonde coven leader. The other blondes were watching us carefully, and the bronze haired boy looked frustrated. I could feel the familiar humming of Garrett's physical and mental shield coat my body.

"Hello, my name is Carlise," The coven leader said. "This is my family, my mate Esme, son's Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. My daughters Alice, Rosalie and Angela,"

"Hello," Garrett replied, "I'm Garrett, and this is my sister Isabella,"

"May we ask what your doing in the area?"Carlise asked.

"I was curious, as to why there were so many of our kind at one time and place," I spoke up.

"We feed on animal blood, it makes us more civil," I nodded.

By this point Garrett was totally out of it, he was staring into the eyes of the pixie-like one, Alice. _Mates._ I concluded, I sighed.

"So I guess my brother will just be taking our leave then,"

"No!" Alice and Garrett yelled at the same time. _Guess I was right. _I grumbled in my head. Another sigh.

"Well, I guess i'll be taking my leave then," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Why can't they leave Alice?" Esme asked motherly. I felt a surge of jealousy go through me. _Stupid._

"He's my mate!" She practically screamed, the proceeded to launch herself at Garrett. Making me panic and cast my shield over myself. M shield is a bit different you see, it shields my smell, scent, sound, and you can't see me. So it's a pretty dandy gift.

"Where'd she go?" Jasper asked.


	2. Thinking It Over

_Previously_

_ "Where did she go?" Jasper asked._

**Present**

I could feel there lingering stares on the spot I was standing. Old fears surfaced and I panicked, they were all staring. Judging. Just like _they _did. I couldn't take it. They surfaced and I couldn't fight it. They haunt me, my demons. Hidden well within my self, under lock and key. I want this over with! I want to be noticed! I don't want this sickness!

_Flashback_

_ "Oh, she's a pretty one ain't she?" He sneered out. I could his eyes raking up and down my naked body, leaving a cold terrifying feeling in my stomach. I shuddered, as always they mistook it as pleasure. It was anything but! God help me!_

_ "Oh, your'e just so ready for me ain't ya sugar?" He ground out. I could tell from his body language that he was barely keeping himself from grabbing me and doing whatever he pleased. God help me, get me out of this dark place. Help me! Help me! Help me! _

_ Please!_

_ I could feel the softest of touches from his calloused fingers circle my body. My heart and breathing accelerated with terror. _

_ His fingers squeezed my arms._

_ "Bella!"_

_ He slowly moved upwards._

_ "Bella!"_

_ He quickly spun me and…_

"Bella! Honey, it's okay! It was just a flashback, it's not real! It's not real Bells. It's not, I love you! C'mon snap out of it. It's okay," Panicked voices, soft touches, desperation. Garrett, he brought me back! Like always. I could still feel the disgusting fell of _his _hands on me. But this was Garrett, my biological brother. He would never hurt me. It would hurt him to hurt me. But I needed time. I had to process, I needed to get my head on straight. I _needed _to.

"I need to go, I need to clear my head. I'll follow your scent to wherever you go. Love you, Garrett. Spend time with your mate," With one peck on the cheek to Garrett, a fleeting glance at the Cullens' worried faces. Lingering on Jasper, odd.

The feel of air in my face always cleared my head, but tonight it was just not doing anything for smell of the forest was soothing, all the grassy fumes. I could hear the soft pounding of my feet hitting the ground as I ran. The sounds of the beautiful animals surrounding me, this wasn't the first time something had triggered those dreadful memories. It has happened many times in fact. My demons come back to haunt me. I try so hard to come to terms with what had happened to me in the past, but it was just not possible. I believe them to have ruined me beyond the brink of repair. I am a shell of the person I used to be. I used to be sarcastic, happy, giddy, joyful. All the good things that came with life. Now? Now, I just want no one to know what happened to me. No one does. Except Garrett of course. I got the worst of it. He escaped before they could capture him. He stayed around for 400 years just to find a good time to barge in and save me.

I don't like to speak of what happened to me, it is dearly personal. No one should be violated the way I have. No one should have to suffer the pains I have. No one should have to be so bitter over something in the past. Not even me. I didn't deserve this! I did nothing wrong to deserve this! Why was I punished this way? Given millennium of despair, remorse, anger, and bitterness. What did I do to deserve that? Why was I punished so severely? For 400 years! I thought at a time that I did deserve this, that the lies _they_ had been putting in my head were true. That no one cared. That no one was looking for me. That no one loved me. That they had killed my whole human family blood line. Which turned out to be true, and took a great toll on me. I would not fulfill my father's wishes of spurting out a heir to the family money. I would have failed my mother. I never would with this new life.

I want to get better, I want to heal. I'm just not sure how! How do you heal after 400 years of starvation, abuse, violation, rape, and violence. That is the big question. And why did this happen to me? Why me? Why not someone else? Not that I would wish this on anyone else. The pain is much to great for that. I have asked myself these questions for many years, having never come up with any answers. But maybe it was time to come to terms with what happened. To heal, so I can get my answers. So I can heal. So I can get revenge. So I can kill _him._


End file.
